


Butch and Vishous's Little Mascot

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Nalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Meal before the game starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butch and Vishous's Little Mascot

Phury smiled as he held Nalla in his heavily muscled arms. The little girl who looked like a replica of him and his twin brother would always hold a special place in his heart. 

Long fingers threaded through her blonde, red and brown curls, so very much like his own, only his hair was wavy rather than curly. 

Nalla cooed at her uncle, enjoying his ministrations. Her bright yellow eyes looking up at him with such pure happiness. She was dressed in a little Red Soxs jersey and matching shorts along with socks and running shoes. Phury was sure Vishous and/or Butch had gotten a hold of her before first meal this evening and dressed her. Not surprising considering there was a game on this evening and the guys always made sure Nalla watched it with them, cheering for the 'home' team. 

Phury sat down at the table with Nalla in his lap, moving the silverware out of the young's reach before she could even think to reach for it. 

"There's my favorite little bugger." Rhage said as he walked into the dining room with Mary. His teal blue eyes on Nalla who held her arms up to him in anticipation. Rhage scooped the little girl up and swung her around eliciting squeals of laughter from Nalla. 

Nalla patted Rhage's perfect face, and he gave her kisses making her giggle like mad. 

Wrath and Beth came into the room and immediately went to Rhage and Nalla. Wrath didn't even ask for permission as he took the little girl from Rhage and held her in his arms, which was short lived, as his shellan immediately took the little girl from him. 

Beth was all smiles and silly talk as she held Nalla who was soaking up the attention. 

And karma bit Beth in the ass because Vishous and Butch came into the room and Beth wasn't sure how they did it but they managed to get Nalla out of her arms and into theirs. 

With the game on tonight and Nalla dressed as she was, no one was going to take Nalla away from V and Butch. She was their little mascot. Even Nalla's parents were rebuffed from taking the little girl. 

"Are you sure it isn't you and Butch who are mated." Phury quipped to V, as he draped his napkin over his lap. 

"I'm getting Butch's name on my back tonight right after we win against the Yankee's." V said in response as he settled Nalla in his lap and moving the silverware away from the inquisitive young's reach. 

"And Nalla's name as well?" Beth added with an eye roll. 

"Of course." Butch answered, leaning towards Nalla and giving her a kiss against her chubby cheek, causing the young to coo at her uncle. 

Zsadist gave both of them a hard look, although his eyes were still bright yellow, meaning he wasn't as angry as he looked. 

Bella just smiled and shook her head at all their nonsense. Just as long as Nalla was happy she really didn't care about the Brotherhood's antics with her daughter. They all loved Nalla and that was all that mattered. 

Marissa ignored her hellren's and his roommates declarations. As did Doc Jane. They wouldn't put it past Vishous and Butch to get their names on one another's backs, their relationship was that close. But the shellan's were not threatened by that closeness. They understood it and accepted it. 

"I expect my young to be back in her crib by the end of the night." Zsadist told both V and Butch in a voice that promised pain if his little girl was not returned.

"Zsadist." Bella said softly, her hand lifting to cup his cheek. Her bonded male turned his frown on her. 

"Yes, I would hate to see the aftermath if the young is not returned." Phury said, backing up his twin's threat. 

"Phury." Bella admonished her hellren's twin as well. 

Both males were frowning at her for undermining their threats. 

"Just as long as Nalla is returned at some point fed and with a clean diaper is all that matters." Bella said pointedly to Vishous and Butch but she was glaring at Z and Phury. 

Both Vishous and Butch turned to look at Jane and Marissa. 

"Both of you know how to change a diaper and know how to feed her. We are not going to do it for you." Jane said decisively, speaking for both her and Marissa who nodded her agreement. 

At this point Nalla reached up and grabbed a handful of V's goatee and gave it a yank. 

V winced and carefully eased Nalla's hand away. "Easy there tough guy."

Butch eye'd Nalla speculatively, wondering just how bad a diaper change could get. Worse came to worse he could always call Fritz since his and V’s shallan’s were not going to help them. 

"And no rap music." Bella reminded the two brothers. Both of them immediately nodded, because God knew what Z would do to them if his daughter picked up 50 cents colorful vocabulary. Actually forget Z, it was Bella they had to watch out for. 

Nalla was passed around from lap to lap during the first meal and ended up in Butch's lap at the end. Lifting her into his arms as he stood up, he waited for V to finish. "Time for the game little one." 

Nalla cooed as she snuggled against Butch. Her yellow eyes bright and happy as she looked over the room. 

V stood up and smiled at Nalla. "Can you say go sox?" 

"Ox!" Nalla said as she made a grab for his goatee again although this time V managed to avoid the little hand. 

Everyone came to say goodbye to Nalla. Zsadist and his twin rolled up on Vishous and Butch like they were about to curb stomp the brothers. After imparting some colorful threats they both kissed Nalla and left. Bella was the last one to say goodbye. 

Nalla babbled at her mother, reaching for her. Bella smiled softly and took her young into her arms, giving her kisses and whispering soft loving words before turning to speak to V and Butch. 

“Remember what I said. Clean dipper, fed and no rap music.” 

Butch and V nodded obediently and were rewarded with the return of Nalla who took the opportunity to yank Vishous’ goatee once more. V winced and managed to pry the young’s hand off his facial hair. V handed the little girl over to Butch, not willing to risk her grabbing his goatee again. 

Butch gave him a knowing looking before he lead the way to the Pit to watch the baseball game with his roommate and niece.


End file.
